Lost in Paradise
by GreenEyedGirl86
Summary: Entry 4 SMC Contest Twilight/Blue Lagoon.Edward and Bella have been alone on a deserted island for 6 yrs, what happens when Edward starts feeling things he doesnt understand? Their bodies are changing, and so are their emotions, how will they cope? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Lost in Paradise**

**Penname: GreenEyedGirl86**

**Movie or TV Show: Blue Lagoon**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

**A/N: Neither Twilight or Blue Lagoon belong to lil ole me. So sad, but true.  
**

Six years …. Or at least something close to that. That's how long we've lived on this island. Alone for five of those very long years. It was just Bella and I, nearly adults now, I suppose, as tomorrow would be our seventeenth birthday. The rest of the world could end and we would never know. Not in this place, alone on this godforsaken island. Sometimes it was too much. At times all I could think about was being rescued, going home to the real world. Never in my youth had I thought I would want to go to school, but now I craved it. The thing I missed most, knowledge, something we had none of here in this place of dreams and perfectly solitary days. I didn't know anything; I didn't understand anything, my emotions, and desires, the world, life. My mind constantly swirled with unanswered questions and it was maddening.

Times like now though, I didn't miss the real world so much. Sitting here alone in the dark during a thunderstorm watching her silently sleeping, a rarity because often she was mumbling something in her slumber. I chuckled to myself quietly; she normally was such a vivid dreamer. Only the thunderstorms seemed to quiet her. Here in this moment I was happy and I didn't quite understand why.

She was my only friend, my constant companion, the only thing that made this life bearable at times. Watching her sleep had been my favorite pastime lately. It was the only time I could look at her freely, without feeling odd, or guilty from the twisted thoughts that were coming to me. It wasn't natural, was it? To want to touch her in the ways I did, to kiss her more than on just her cheek. Where were these urges that never plagued me before coming from?

The storm was slowly fading and I could tell she was near waking. I shifted myself before she would notice, faking sleep and covering myself. Just looking at her did the strangest things to my body and I don't know why but I was embarrassed.

"Edward…." She mumbled, twisting in her thin blanket. "Ed-Edward…" A soft moan escaped her lips as she twisted again, still trapped in the place between sleep and consciousness. I had to get out of here. This was too much, the way she was saying my name was new, so foreign, my body was on fire. As quietly as I could I got up and climbed the ladder down to the first floor of our little home, hoping not to wake her anymore.

Run. I should run. My heart was beating so fast and a surge of energy was pulsing through my veins. Maybe it would go away if I ran. I looked down and cringed. It never used to do that until recently. I tried pushing it down and the friction only seemed to make it worse. I bit my lip and tried to stop myself from touching it again. What if she saw? It wasn't right. My aunt often told my cousin his fingers would fall off if he touched it too much, surely that couldn't be true?

Run, I definitely need to run. If only the weather wasn't so choppy from the storm I would swim. A run would have to do. I took another glance back at the hut and set off down the white sandy beach. The urge to turn back was so strong but it made me push myself harder, increasing my speed and breathing carefully in and out of my nose. I didn't stop until I was exhausted beyond movement after several trips up and down the beach. I collapsed on the soft sand and the warm waves washed over my toes, somehow relaxing me further. The dark clouds that covered our little island home earlier were nearly gone now and the sun was peeking out from the white clouds that followed it. I should go back. Bella was always so worried when she woke up without me there. Just thinking about how cute she was when she woke up sent my heart racing again. She would yawn and stretch like my old cat Buttons, stretching each muscle all the way down to her little fingers. She would look over at me and smile then get up and put on one of her dresses she had made from our old clothes. It wasn't always a dress though; she was creative with what few items we had. Sometimes it would be just a wrap around her hips, similar to the one I sometimes wore. Sometimes this was accompanied by a wrap around her chest, or a vest like shirt. Just her in the lower wrap was my favorite, when her long wavy chestnut hair would spill over her shoulders covering her changing body. I looked forward to those days lately. There was definitely something wrong with me.

I sat up getting ready to go back home when I looked down and saw my problem again. Just barely thinking of her was causing it now. Scowling at my treacherous body I stood up and walked into the now much calmer water, sometimes that helped make it go away. I started swimming along the shore back in the direction of our home but it wasn't helping. Stopping again I tried shoving it back down, but the sensation of my hand along with the warm water made a strangling sound escape my mouth. It felt so … good. Like the relieving sensation of scratching an itch except much, much better. I looked around nervously; no one was around of course. Maybe Bella was still sleeping. Just that image alone made it twitch and I touched it again, grasping it this time and working from top to bottom, closing my eyes. Touching it just for a few minutes definitely wouldn't make my fingers fall off. Aunt Esme was lying, surely. I continued the motion; the warm water moving around me reminded me of her soft touches. This couldn't be wrong, it felt too wonderful. I drifted back into much shallower waters; my legs were becoming too weak to stand. I was sitting now, the warm waves lapping over me, again and again, still reminding me of her soft little hands. An image of her touching me in this way filled my mind and I moved faster. Harder.

Something was building up, a pressure so wonderful I couldn't imagine how much better it could get. Her sweet voice, "Ed-Edwarrddd" filled my ears and I was lost. Pure heaven enveloped me, sending me to the highest level of pleasure I've ever felt. My body was burning surely; as the last wave of heaven faded I collapsed into the water. Her name escaping my lips. Esme was definitely lying, nothing so wonderful could ever cause such an odd thing such as fingers falling off to happen. Why hadn't I discovered this sooner!? This was my cure, all that suffering I had been going through, those thoughts and images, those desires. This was my relief at last. I could think now finally, as the hazy thoughts of Bella drifted away. Today was going to be a good day I decided. Maybe I would finish my latest attempt at a boat, or finish her present for tomorrow.

"Edward?" I heard her sweet voice call. Terror shot through me. I bolted upright to see her just a few yards away. Did she … could she have …

"Edward? What are doing so far down the beach? I was worried about you when I woke up and you weren't there." Her brows creased together and guilt slapped me in the face.

"I was only swimming. Can't I do anything by myself?" I huffed back at her from my spot in the water. I started to get up when I noticed my small covering was being held by her, she must have picked up on her walk down the beach to find me. I had never felt more exposed in my life. We were around each other naked nearly every day, but not until this moment did I feel uncomfortable. As if her seeing me would alert her to the act I just committed. Then she would know everything, my thoughts and urges, the feelings even I didn't understand.

"I … well of course you can Edward, I was just worried. I'm sorry." She blushed. I had made her feel bad. Perfect. Guilt took another slap at me in the face. She turned to walk away.

"No Bella, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. You just ... startled me, that's all." I couldn't bear to make her feel bad just because I was the vile selfish creature that I was.

Her smile returned. Everything in the world was as it should be again.

"Walk with me home?" She asked coyly.

"Uhm…" I shifted uncomfortably. I still didn't want to get out of the water naked. I had to think quickly. "Why don't we swim back? The water is so nice, now that the bad weather has passed." I quickly suggested.

Her eyes scanned the shore line, seeing the now blue sky and occasional white puffy cloud. The water was truly beautiful, warm and crystal clear …. Shit. Crystal clear!! Well, there was no way around it. I started to call out never mind, we could walk, when she took off her small dress and followed me to my spot in the water. This was worse by far! What is wrong with me!? Her soft milky skin was glowing in the sunlight and her smooth curvy body was calling to me all over again. The haze that Bella caused was blinding me again.

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Mind over matter, I repeated to myself.

"Are you okay Edward?" She asked, concern thick in her voice.

"Ye-Yess." I choked out as her breasts made contact with my back.

"Good." She replied, and kissed my cheek. "Now, give me a ride back home please!" She giggled. Her legs wrapped around my waist, her foot just barely grazed my alarming problem, and this was soooo much worse. But at least she was behind me ….

I took off immediately. Praying the lack of air and swimming would calm my body down, but her constant shifting against my back was nearly killing me. Laughing the whole time, tickling, and teasing, urging me to go faster, it was pure torture. When our home was in sight I pulled her off, carefully avoiding any contact with the front of my body. She let out a moaning complaining sound making things more painful and reminding me of her sounds from when she was sleeping.

"Race you back to the shore!" I called, taking off right away. This was my last hope. I knew I would beat her back to beach, and then I'd have time to run in the hut and cover myself. Problem solved.

"Hey no fair, head start!!" She called, far behind me.

I ran into the hut in a frenzy going straight for the trunk of clothing. Finding only small pieces of clothing, Bella's dresses … ick and long pants. They would cover everything, but they were way to hot. I settled on a small blanket we sometimes used for bedding and wrapped my lower body several times. Perfect. She came in moments later.

Water was still dripping down her body and I was ready to bolt out the door. What was wrong with me today!? She took one look at me and laughed. Her eyes were all squinted as she tried to figure out what I had on I'm sure.

"Edward, what on earth are you wearing. Is that our … blanket? Are you feeling okay?" She giggled.

I didn't know what to say after opening and closing my mouth several times.

"I ah, well I forgot my wrap on the beach. I have to go … get it. Then I have to work on the boat today, so I'll see you in the evening then. Yeah, in the evening when it's dark."

Her eyes lost the happy look that was in them only moments earlier. "All day? Oh … Well, I guess that's okay. Can I help you later?" She asked sweetly.

"No um, well, you see its going to be hard work today. I think that maybe it's best if you stayed here, and picked fruit maybe. I'll bring fish for dinner." A day alone would do me good. These feelings have never been so intense. I was starting to get worried.

"Okay, if you think so." She was walking closer now. I stepped backwards instinctively. She rolled her eyes and continued. She was right in front of me now, still glistening. I could feel my heart start racing again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me close. "Good luck with your boat. See you tonight then." She placed another kiss on my cheek that seemed to linger longer than usual. I had to go.

"Okay then. See you tonight." I turned around and walked away, towards the forest where I was planning on chopping a lot of wood.

That morning was exhausting to say the least. I got a lot done. I nearly had enough wood to start building the frame of the boat on the beach by the afternoon. I thought a lot too, about Bella, and myself. I decided I needed to keep my distance, until this passes. Maybe I was coming down with something. I was working on the last piece of wood. I was sawing like crazy, letting out all my personal frustrations out on the poor tree. I could feel the sweat dripping down my body and knew I had to stop soon. I heard a little gasp come from behind me and my heart nearly jumped out of my throat. I turned quickly to see Bella standing at the top of the hill looking down on me. She was staring at something so intently. It reminded me of how I felt when the Bella haze would take over. She couldn't be thinking those same things though. She was so perfect, so sweet, innocent, and I was filth. I turned my full attention to her now, she still wasn't moving.

"Bella?" I called. She seemed to wake from her daze, shaking her head and biting her lip. She dropped a piece of fruit from the basket she was holding, and quietly cursed herself.

"Hi." She squeaked. She cleared her throat. "Hi, I thought you might be hungry. I've heard you working nonstop all morning. Come take a break with me." She gestured to the basket in her hands. She had been busy this morning as well.

I knew I told myself I needed to keep some distance, but I just couldn't say no to her. I nodded my head and dropped the saw lazily, following her back to the sunny shore.

She sat on a rock near the water and placed her basket next to her, waiting for me patiently. I sat down on the sand near her feet. She brought my favorite. It was yellow and juicy, the closest thing to candy we had here. That's what we called it actually, Candy fruit, not knowing any other name. I dug in, suddenly famished and she lazily picked up a piece for herself, staring at the horizon, lost in her own world. Chewing her lip, she looked confused.

We ate silently. It almost felt like normal. Maybe things would be okay I thought hopefully. When she was finished she just sat there, quiet still, her legs were gathered up to her chest and her head was resting on her knees. She was watching me now, smiling sweetly.

"Did you get a lot done?" She asked quietly just as I took a large bite.

She laughed softly as I tried to chew and swallow my food before speaking. We did try to keep some of our manners, occasionally.

"Edward, so messy, you dripped all over yourself." She teased. She was watching some of the juice trail down my chest. The way her eyes scanned over my body was making me squirm. What she did next nearly made me choke on the remaining bit of food in my mouth. She slid down from her rock, and sat herself across my lap. She traced her finger down the line of juice that went down my chest until she reached the drip resting now near my belly button. She wiped it with a finger and placed it in her mouth, savoring the last bit of juice. My eyes were about to explode out of my head, but she still had a glazed look to her face. Her eyes went from my chest up to my mouth where it was still wet from the juicy fruit. She leaned forward slowly; eyes still locked on my mouth and placed a kiss on my chin where I could feel it dripping still. I didn't know what to do. My body was screaming. I wanted to grab her, attack her with my mouth, place her on the sand and cover her body with mine and touch every inch of her. I was shaking, holding myself back when she trailed a kiss to my lips dipping her tongue out to get the remainder juice still left on me. She placed her hands on either side of my face, she looked like she was about to devour me. I loved it.

When she planted her lips firmly on mine it was so unlike anything I've ever felt, it felt so much more than any kiss she had ever given me. Never had our small friendly kisses felt like this. I couldn't stop myself anymore. My arms wrapped fully around her and I pulled her closer attaching my lips to hers in return. She shifted her legs to straddle me and I couldn't stop myself from moaning and moving myself against her. The pressure of her body rocking against me was driving me insane in the most beautiful way. I could feel the heat radiating from her center as her lips moved against mine harder. When her tongue darted out and traced my lips I opened my mouth slightly to meet it with my own, tasting the sweet juice in her mouth. She was making small moaning sounds and I was starting to get lightheaded from lack of air. I pulled back softly. I wanted to kiss more of her. When I broke contact with her full lips, our eyes finally met. My heart was beating as if I had just run for hours and I was trying to breathe. Her eyes still had the hazy look to them until she blinked, once, twice, and the passion that was there only moments before turned to horror. She placed her tiny little hands on my chest and pushed herself away farther, shaking her head. I tried to pull her closer, back against me, in my arms where she just fit but then she started crying.

"No no no no, oh my god. Edward. I … I'm so sorry. I can't believe I just attacked you like that. I don't know what's wrong with me. No no no. I'm so sorry."

I tried to interrupt her, to pull her back, but she was crawling away. She wouldn't stop saying sorry and I was so confused. Did I hold her too tight? Did I kiss her too hard? Wasn't it as good for her as it was for me? Oh no … She felt it, oh god she felt IT!

"I … I have to go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me." She cried again.

"Bella, wait, what's….." I tried to interrupt. But she was running away now, into the trees away from me.

The heaven I was feeling just seconds before was replaced by total despair. She was just licking me, kissing me. She kissed me sometimes, that was normal for her… kind of, but then I went all caveman on her. I kissed her in ways I had been dreaming about for ages and it was amazing … for me. She hated it. I'm truly a monster.

I didn't know what to do. Would she be scared of me? Should I run after her? Why was she saying she was sorry when I was the one at fault? I was the one that pulled her closer, held her tight. I hoped she would forgive me. I laid my head in my palms and noticed rejection was officially the best cure for my reoccurring problem.

"Hmpf. You're a pig." I told myself.

She had to forgive me. She was my life, and I was hers. We were all each other had. I'd make it up to her. I'd never force myself on her like that again. She was only playing, and I had to make it into something horrible for her.

I would make it up to her. Tomorrow would be the best birthday we ever had. I would give her time to calm down. I'd apologize until she would listen.

First I needed to get her dinner for tonight though.

I went back into the trees to get my fishing gear I brought earlier and spend the rest of the afternoon on the water in our small boat. I caught enough to last for days but I was afraid to go back. When I couldn't put it off anymore at dusk I headed back, my basket overflowing. I set the fish near the pit in front of the house and went inside to search for her. I found her upstairs in a dark corner still silently crying. Her eyes glistened when she looked up to see me. I was expecting revulsion, but I only saw sadness. I didn't know which was worse.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same moment.

"No Edward, please. Don't apologize. This was my fault. I, I don't know what came over me." She sniffled.

"You didn't do anything wrong Bella, it was me. I forced you to do something that you just …"

"Edward! Stop it!" She shouted. Bella never rose her voice … I was stunned. "I should have told you sooner. I was afraid to tell you. Things are changing and I've been feeling different, and seeing things different." She was shaking her head, she looked so ashamed, and then I decided girls were the most confusing creatures in the world.

"Bella." I brushed the hair out of her pretty chocolate eyes. "You are really confusing me…. Aren't you upset because I was taking advantage of you? I'm sorry I turned your sweet playfulness into something horrible. I'm just … all I could think about was having you closer, and more." I didn't know what else to say. "I promise I will never do anything like that again." I vowed. "You're my Bella, and I will never do anything to hurt you or make you unhappy."

She started crying again.

"You wanted more? You thought it was horrible? N…never again!?" She squeaked. "Edward, what happened. I wanted that! I wanted it so bad, it's all I've thought about for months. Touching you that way, kissing you like that. I'm just confused. These feelings and urges are too much, and I didn't know you felt the same way?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She was feeling the same things, want, desire, changes, and confusion to sugar coat it all. She looked up and me now like I was crazy.

"Come here please." I begged, motioning for her to come out of her corner. She crawled out hesitantly and I pulled her straight into my lap and held her tight. I brushed the hair out of her face and smiled down at her kissing her forehead softly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." I whispered softly to her, over and over. "You're my everything. But we have to promise each other right now, to never hide anything like this again. No matter how strange it is, or how confused we are."

She nodded with a little sniffle and rested her head on my chest. "I love you."

We've said those words hundreds of thousands of times, but in this moment, hearing her say it rocked my universe. My heart swelled, and I was never happier to be here on our lonely little island. All I needed was this beautiful girl in my arms.

"So just to be clear, we both liked the kissing, and touching and craziness?" She said shyly.

"I loved it." I confirmed. "Please attack me whenever you want." I could feel her smiling into my chest as she held me tighter still.

This had been the most emotionally and physically draining day I think either of us had ever experienced. I never wanted her more than I did now there was so much more to our complex relationship. Feeling happier than ever, we both drifted off soon, wrapped up in each other. This was heaven.

When I woke up the next morning I was the one worried. I was expecting her to be in my arms but she was nowhere in sight.

"Bella …" I called. There was no answer. I sat up quickly and slid down the ladder while calling her name one more time.

Just as I was about to walk out the doorway a blurry force struck me, hugging me tightly around the chest.

"Happy Birthday!!" She sang.

"Happy Birthday to you too." I held my arms around her squeezing her briefly then released her so I could guide her smiling face upwards to kiss her like I'd been dreaming freely. It was warm, sweet, delicious, and a little wet. She had been cooking.

"Mmmm." I moaned into her mouth.

"Hey you're cheating!!" She said as she pulled away smiling.

She pulled me towards our little table that was covered in all my favorites. She had been working on this for days clearly. Some of the items were only found on the other side of the island.

"Surprise!"

"This is amazing! Thank you!" I kissed her softly again. There were several types of fruits prepared in different ways, fish, crab, and even oysters which she hated and I loved. We dug in soon after, after singing Happy Birthday to each other. When we were both filled to our limit we chatted happily and leaned back in our chairs, enjoying the sunny early afternoon.

"And that's not even your present!" She grinned sometime later.

"There's more? You shouldn't have done all this."

"Oh shush, it wasn't a big deal." She pulled out something wrapped in an old sheet form under her chair.

I opened it hesitantly. Unsure what else she could give me, I already had everything I ever wanted sitting right in front of me.

Inside her neat little package I found several new pieces of clothing. Her face lit up as I wondered how she managed it all. There were several pairs of small shorts, and material the perfect size for a wrap, even a vest which replaced the one I recently tore due to its small size.

"Your old ones were pretty beaten up." She smiled. "I took the pants that were just way too large, and made a bunch of smaller pieces for us both."

"Perfect! Just what I needed, especially after we left our clothes on the beach yesterday." I smiled and kissed her again. I loved that I could do this whenever now.

"Hmmm now where did I put your present?" I teased, scanning the area, feigning confusion.

"Oh Edward, you didn't have to do anything, really." She sighed. She was such an odd person, she loved to give, but was always hesitant of receiving.

"Ah yes!" I shouted as I stood and ran into the lower level of the house. Digging through the clothes chest I found it safely hidden in the bottom, wrapped just as my present had been. It was so small it fit just in the palm of my hand.

She was instantly curious I knew it. Usually my presents were a bit larger, but this one was the most special of them all.

Her nimble fingers undid the wrapping that took me ages to get together and I chuckled to myself. When she opened it finally her jaw dropped.

"Edward … this is amazing!! How on earth did you do this!?" She held out the bracelet I had been working on for months and just finished while on the boat fishing yesterday. It was a strand of the pretty little white circle stones we found in the oysters sometimes that she loved, and her favorite iridescent shell carved in the shape of a heart that glittered and sparkled when it caught the light dangled from the bracelet. That was last night's addition.

"A lot of time and patience, I ruined tons of the little circles by chipping too much when I was trying to make the holes in them and they'd crack in half." I cringed, remembering the lost ones.

"Edward this is amazing." She sang as she held her hand out for me so I could tie it on her. "I'll never take it off!"

When I was finished she leapt into my lap and placed tons of sweet little kisses all over my face as I happily laughed.

"You're welcome." I said proudly. I knew she would like it, no matter how much she pretends not to like gifts.

She was running her fingers through my hair now brushing the copper strands that had fallen into my eyes during her kisses. She was sending tingles all throughout my body. I don't think she understood how much of an effect she had on me. She rested her head on my shoulder, still playing with my hair and that feeling that I used to dread was slowly rising within. I didn't want to ruin this wonderful moment with my uncontrollable body. She shifted in my lap and I tried to hold back a moan.

"Um, Bella, well, we promised to tell each other about this so … well, when you sit like that it … well it drives me wild. I'm trying to be good, I really am but …"

She looked up at me at that moment, there was a mischievous glint in her eyes and smiled. Was she doing it on purpose?

She shifted again. "Sorry Edward."

She was doing it on purpose!! Well then …. I could play that game.

I kissed the base of her neck softly where I saw the slight pulse. She shivered and gasped as I trailed more feather soft kisses up her neck to her ear lobe.

"Edward…" She whispered. The haze was back . She started moving against me, not stopping this time as our lips forcefully met. I almost fell backwards out of my chair from the feeling of her moving so freely. All I could think about was carrying her back up to our bedroom … so that's what I did. I scooped her up in my arms and at first she protested until she saw where I was taking her. I slung her over my shoulders briefly to climb the ladder and she made a cute little squealing sound. As soon as we reached the top I set her down and she crawled over to the soft area where we slept pulling me along with her eyes. When I reached her she swiftly pulled me down on top of her, latched her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down onto hers. I trailed my fingers up and down her side, relishing in her smooth uncovered skin. She was wearing my favorite outfit today. As our lips still battled for dominance I trailed my hand lower, to her hips and thigh and when the moans grew more frequent I was sure I was heading in the right direction. Taking advantage of her open mouth I trailed my tongue across her full bottom lip, nibbling on it softly. She met me with hers then, she tasted good enough to eat. My hands were moving under her little skirt and she started squirming, breathing heavily into my mouth.

"More." She moaned as she moved her hips against mine. But I wasn't sure what more meant to her. I looked into her eyes and she saw my confusion and smiled. She took my hand in hers and placed in on the tie to her skirt. I was hoping it meant she wanted it off so I sat up for a brief moment to struggle with the knot. She laughed and helped me take it off, my hands were shaking and I didn't know why. Seeing her fully uncovered and so open for me was causing my mind to spin. I sat there for a moment taking it all in. Her there underneath me, waiting for me. She pulled me back down and took my hand in hers again and led it to her center.

"More…" She whispered again. It was so hot, and wet and overwhelming. I started moving my fingers against her carefully, doing what felt right. She pulled my face back down to hers and kissed me while I touched her in the most intimate way. Her noises were becoming louder as her body twisted under mine. Our mouths continued their battle as her fingers still ran through my hair, pulling, rubbing, and teasing.

"Down, please …. Edward…."

I took that as a queue to move my kisses lower, to her neck and her soft round breasts but she must have meant something else because she guided my hand down farther from the small knot that was causing her so much pleasure earlier. When my fingers found an opening my mind exploded. I never knew that was there … my mind raced with possibilities. We could fit … together? I tested the entrance and she could hardly stay still. I pushed one finger in and it was so tight and wet, I almost doubted my theory until she shouted for more once again and I added another. I moved my hands carefully in and out of her, still licking and kissing her chest while her cries were egging me on, making my hand move faster. She wanted more, and I was trying to give it to her. I felt things tighten and her breath quickened, her hands were twisting and pulling the sheets and she let out one final shout.

"Ed-Edwarddd." She made the same moaning sound as she did yesterday in her sleep and it now became my most favorite sound in the world.

She pulled my face back up to hers and kissed me fiercely.

"That was the most amazing feeling!" She gasped. I puffed out my chest, proud I could even cause such a thing.

Her body was glistening, I did that. I smiled inside. But she was looking at me in a strange way again just before she pushed me backwards crawling on top of me, her hands started yanking the small shorts I was wearing off of my legs.

"Can I?" She pleaded, staring intently on my enlarged part. I nearly jumped for joy, but settled on merely nodding my head enthusiastically as she stared at it with wonder.

She slowly trailed a finger from the base all the way to the tip, licking her lips as she worked, causing it to twitch. She swirled the warm clear liquid around the tip and I let out a hiss. She looked afraid at first.

"No no, good." I grunted, trying to reassure her.

She smiled back up at me through those long lashes and I closed my eyes tightly as she took it fully in her hand. Just yesterday I was dreaming about this and now it was happening. Please don't let me be dreaming again, please. Using the liquid from the tip she coated her hand to make her caressing motion smoother, I couldn't hold still, this was the cruelest, most delightful kind of torture.

When she took her bottom lip and chewed on it in concentration I could tell the end was near, the finish line, but then she lowered herself closer to it, looking from my face and back down again, smiling. Oh god was she going too …

She stuck her tongue out and licked it from the top all the way to bottom and back up again, sucking on the tip a little before she let go.

"Oh my godddddd. Please don't stop ….." I begged.

"Ah, so you do like it?" She grinned.

"Yes yes yes yes…." I chanted.

She stared at the tip again, licked her lips, and then slowly placed it in her mouth, sliding it in her mouth until I felt it hit the back of her throat. I was trying so hard not to thrust it in deeper, I didn't want to hurt her. She repeated the movement and I was sure I couldn't last any longer, saddened it was about to end.

"Bellllaaaa." I moaned louder, this seemed to encourage her because her movements quickened. It was coming, oh god it was coming. I didn't know what to do. I saw what it did yesterday at the end and I didn't want to scare her.

"Hand, please, hand, I'm … gonaaaaa" She looked up confused, but did as I said and was stroking the length with her hand until it hit. The ecstasy was similar to yesterdays, only sooo sooo much better. It got better! With one final thrust forward the white creamy fluid shot forward with so much force it landed on my neck.

"Holy Cow! What was that!!?" She said excitedly. "That was amazing." She was now laughing. "Mine didn't do that Edward!"

I didn't know what to say, I was a little embarrassed, but really it felt too good to care. "It did a little." I said lazily. Closing my eyes and enjoying the buzz I was feeling course through my body.

She crawled up closer now, staring at my neck intently.

"Hmmm."

She lowered her head to my neck and licked a spot, it was getting hard again already.

"Mmmm Edward! It's sweet. Like the candy fruit." She smiled.

She then continued her assault on my neck and upper chest, making me harder with each passing second. It made me curious as to what she would taste like. At that moment I decided now was the best time to find out. I rolled us over so that I was hovering on top of her, her bright eyes smiling up at me. I brought my lips down to kiss her softly, licking her lips to confirm the lingering sweetness, but that's not what I wanted. I trailed my hand back down the middle of her body to her center, it was even more wet than before. I slid a finger inside her slowly teasing her just a little and pulled it out bringing it back up to my lips to taste. She did taste like the fruit that I now loved just a bit more.

"You tease! No fair!" She said as she leaned up to kiss me again. I would never get tired of those lips. Never.

As the kiss deepened she spread her legs so that I was resting between them. I could feel the slick moisture of her center rubbing against me, this was it, this was everything. I started moving against her along the outside and I felt her hips moving with me, encouraging me. I think I knew what she wanted, because it was the same thing I was yearning for. The climax, the other stuff was playing, but this was it. We could be one, whole and true.

"Please…" she whimpered in between kisses.

I wasn't even possible of coherent speech. All I could do was moan and shut my eyes as I continued moving against her. She then shifted her hips and brought both of her legs up to wrap around my back. I could feel it now, it was there, poised and ready. With one final deep kiss I softly pushed forward. It was so tight. Too much, but I pushed again inching it slowly inside of her warm slick body. I heard her whimper though and looked back up to see her eyes.

"Don't stop …" She whispered even though I saw the moisture gather in the corner of her eyes. I was scared now, could this be hurting her?

"Don't stop." She said again, closing her legs around me even tighter, pushing it in a few more inches.

With a final nod of approval I slid the last half inside of her fragile little body slowly. She let out a soft moan, maybe it wasn't too horrible? I repeated the action, pulling out and slowly pushing back in again. This was better, better still than everything before. My mind was swimming.

"Is it okay?" I whispered.

"Yes, better, now don't stop please." She said in between the quiet moans.

I kissed her again thoroughly as I continued the blissful movements. Each stroke felt better than the last, and each one added to the pressure I felt building inside. Her moans were getting louder as her hands roamed from my hair, to my back, even to my ass encouraging me to keep going, more, more, always more. Pulling me closer, moving her hips in time with mine. All the confusion, and the suffering from these feelings lately seemed so insignificant now, we found each other. I felt it again, I was on the edge but I couldn't fall without her. I wrapped my hands around the blankets below us tighter, hoping and praying she was just as close as I was to heaven.

"Edward." She moaned, pushing me closer to the edge of the cliff. Her body was slick with sweat, and as a small bead trailed down the side of her neck I leaned down to lick it off of her slowly.

"Oh god."

She pulled my face up to hers and kissed me roughly as I continued my movements in and out of her increasing in speed. Her legs tightened around my torso and I could feel the muscles that were wrapped around me clenching, getting tighter as she let out one last scream. This was it. I let go at that moment, it was impossible to wait anymore as her voice filled my ears. I was lost, burying myself inside of her as deeply as I could.

I was dead. Surely. This was too good, too magical. Small whimpers were escaping her lips as she breathed heavily below me. Sensations indescribable were coursing through my body, I felt like I was flying.

"Oh Edward." She sighed. I looked into her eyes then. She looked like I felt. Dazed, happy, euphoric, satisfied, countless emotions swirling all around us.

I couldn't hold myself up anymore, I collapsed briefly on top of her then rolled to the side, pulling her with me.

"That was …" I huffed.

"Amazing." She finished, a small smile spread across her face.

"I had no idea …. I can't believe …" The events that just happened still swimming through my head, I was unable to even finish a thought.

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded. "No idea." She was gradually recovering, her breaths slowing slighty back down to normal.

I shifted again. Laying on my back and pulled her on top of me. Wrapping my arms securely around her, I never wanted to let go.

"I love you so much." I whispered, and then kissed the top of her head lying on my chest.

We laid there silently in each other's arms for hours. Kissing, caressing, discovering. This was so much calmer, and sweeter than our earlier encounter, but just as loving and amazing. I wished it could have lasted forever, this silent worshiping. I never wanted to leave this room, this house, this island.

"Hey Edward … do you remember when your real birthday is?" She asked, breaking our silence at last. What an odd question.

"Hmm, well … it was sometime in March I think. Who knows when that is though?" I said. We had both lost track of the days of the year, and therefore our real birthdays years ago. That's when we decided to just have our birthdays together, every 365 days.

"So any day could be one of our birthdays really." She inquired. Looking up at me mischievously.

"Well … I suppose …."

"Today was the best birthday ever." She sighed. She was so cute, and random at times, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It was, my love." I agreed caressing the side of her face.

"It could be our birthday every day …." She grinned again. "A few times a day even …"

I was starting to understand where she was heading with this finally. I laughed again. I rolled us over, settling on top of her in my new favorite spot.

"It can be our birthday." I rubbed my hardening problem against her teasingly. "Anytime." I held her firm breast in my hand and kissed her nipple. "You." I trailed my finger slowly down her center, swirling around the small bud briefly then pulled away. "Want." I slid the whole length of myself inside of her waiting moist center deeply.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she let out a soft moan.

"Ohhhh …. Happy Birthday Edward."

* * *

**So, this is my first lemon ever, first all human, first contest, first a lot of things … yikes was it hard! But definitely a lot of fun. Hope you enjoyed it! Vote for me on Feb 5th on the ****TheThreeSmutketeers profile****! ^_^**

**Check out my other SMC entry Escape to Tortuga. Its a Twilight/Pirates of the Caribbean crossover. Heres the description.**

Edward is the latest captain of the Flying Dutchman. Bella is a girl he cant help but save. How will they spend his one day of freedom together?

**Review pretty please!**

**Follow the link in my profile to vote for me in the SMC contest! ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello beautiful readers!

There is just over one day left of voting for the Steamy Movie Crossover contest and lost in paradise is up this round.

Currently this little tale is coming in at 6th place, which is awesome considering its out of 53 but it has to be 5th palce to move on.

We're so close!

Show some underdog love pretty please?

Links to voting on the TheThreeSmutketeers profile is in my profile, so check it out if you have the time! ^_^

.

.

.

Oh yeah ... I might ... maybe ...(most likely) be planning another **one shot** for this story due to all the super nice requests.


End file.
